Two Worlds Meet
by Nature-Girl668
Summary: Hiccup is an over protective dad, while Ebanis is the daughter that just wants to live life and ride a dragon. In a different world, Sage is a girl who is both imaginitive and a dreamer who would love to go to a world where mytholigy becomes reality. One day Sage finds a strange stone in her backyard. On the same day, Ebanis gets into a problem. What happens next?
1. The Cheif's Daughter

_**A/N: So I love the How to Train Your Dragon (H.T.T.Y.D) movie and the Dragons: Riders of Berk (D.R.O.B) t.v show,so this happened. actually, I watched H.T.T.Y.D with my kid cousin one night, then I had a coolish dream. Now,this is my dream, but with LOTS added! Enjoy! This also has some OC love! And it takes place years later!**_

* * *

Welcome to Berk! It has harsh weather and over the years has drastically changed. One night, Berk had its same old dragon attacks. All the Vikings were killing dragons except for a boy named Hiccup. He actually wasn't allowed to help. But even then, he went out and shot down a Nightfurry! He found it in the woods with a hurt tail. Hiccup fixed his tail and formed a strange bond with the beast. Together, Toothless and Hiccup formed a new no longer kill dragons. Now, they rode them. In fact, they formed such a bond, that the dragons might as well be called family. Hiccup's dad was the chief and gave him a Dragon Academy. Years have pst and Hiccup still runs that school except now, he's the chief of Berk. He even married the girl of his dreams, Astrid. They also had a baby girl they named Ebanis. Now Ebanis is twelve, has never been on a dragon, and Hiccup plays the over protective dad. Today was a special day. Ebanis woke up in her room and like every morning , Toothless went against Hiccup's rules. Ebanis had Toothless right beside her.

"Hey bud! Guess what today is?" Toothless picked up his head from her bedside. He smiled and hopped onto the banister. He knew very well what today was. "That's right, Toothless. It's my Birth-Day! Oh, and you don't have to get me a gift." That one was too late. She swung her feet off the side of her bed and felt the half eaten fish under her foot. "I see you already gave me your gift." She pushed it to the side, stood, and picked up the slimy fish. "Thank you," Toothless looked at the fish then looked at her. "Do I have to?" Toothless nodded. "Fine."Ebanis took a bite from the fish and swallowed it. "I'm going to change now. Where did you put my cloths this time?" He trotted out her room and brought back her blue shirt. "Give it." She grabbed her shirt. Toothless shook his head. "Now!" A tug-of-war game broke out between the two. "One day. This Day. That's all I'm asking." She threw down her arms and looked him in the eyes. "Please!?" Toothless let go and let it drop to the ground. Ebanis looked at her shirt and quickly grabbed it. But she wasn't fast enough. Toothless put his claws on the shirt. It tore. "Oh come on! Really? Today?" Toothless walked to the window in her room. He opened it and let in some Terrible Terrors. They came in and looked around. They saw her pant and started to attak them. "No! Shoo! Get out of here!" She got them out of her room and looked at her pants. They were ripped only a little on the sides, but the bottem was torn badly. "Go away." Toothless looked at her with a smug face and left. "On my Birth-Day."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were having breckfest in the kitchen.

"There you are. Where were you?" Hiccup asked Toothless when he walked in. Toothless looked up to the second floor. "Again. What did I say? Ebanis is to be around no dragon, not even you. Not yet anyways, We're waiting untill she's fifteen."

"We? No Hiccup, it you who's waiting. I say let her ride a dragon today. It is her birth-day. She turns thirteen today and ho old were you when you met Toothless? Fourteen."

"Exaclty! Not thirteen."

"Fourteen, thirteen, does it matter? It's only a year apart."

"We've had talk, Astrid. Fifteen, that's finall. I want to make sure she's ready."

"Ready for what?" Ebanis walked into the kitchen. " Ready for a oh, I don't know, special gift?"

"Yes. Ebanis, your father is taking you somwhere special today because it's your Birth-Day! Happy Birth-Day, sweetheart." Astrid gave Ebanis a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. So where we going, Dad?" Ebanis pulled up a chair right beside Hiccup.

"I'm taking you to the Dragon Academy!"

"Oh cool! Will I be able to train a dragon?"Ebanis asked hopeful.

"No, you'll be behind the protective gate that surrounds the top of the academy! You'll be able to watch your dad train the dragons and their owners! Won't that be fun!" Ebanis's smile faded and was replaced with a fake smile.

"Yeah, fun. Can I at least ride Toothless there?" She lookedat Toothless from across the table.

"No. We'll be walking there. It's not too far." Ebanis sighed, put on her boots, got her put her hair in a better pont-tail, and left the house.

"Hiccup. You can dobetter than that."

"Sorry, I'm trying."

"Well try harder! She is the daughter of the same Viking who first rode and trained a dragon. And a Nightfurry at that! No Viking had evan seen a Nighfurry before you came friends are going to that academy of yours today. What do you think that Ebanis will think when she see's her friends being taught how to care for a dragon, and she's sittin outside? You need to get act together."

"But did you see her outfit? It was all torn up by Toothless!"

"Well than that's your problem! Toothless is _you_ dragon. You need to take care of it and watch where it goes and what does. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help with the crops." Astid went outside threw the back door and saw Ebanis sitting on a rock by Stormfly. "Hey, you okay?"

"What? Oh, hey Mom. I'm fine. But Dad doesn't trust me with a dragon. I have no idea why. Theie just big teddy bears. They wouldn't hurt me at all." Ebanis looked at Stormfly and placed her hand on her nose. "You know I've a billion times. Place my hand on a dragons nose. I've even gave Toothless a belly rub. I just wish Dad could see me with these beautiful creatures. You know?"

"Yeah. I understand. I have to go. Stormfly and I have to work te fields today. The freeze is comeing. I would love take you, but it would hurt your fauther. You're his only child. Just go to the academy and learn somthing. Okay?"

"Okay." Astred said her goodbyes and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Hiccup walked out and placed a hand on Ebanis's shoulder.

"Well, Let's go to the Dragon Academy."

"Yeah, let's"


	2. Another World!

In a different world lived a girl named Sage. She was a girl who loved mythology. Her favorite piece of mythology was the tales of dragons. Oh she loved them so much. They were beautiful and fierce. She had books about them. She drew amazing drawings of them, and she had posters of them on her bedroom walls, and she felt like her love of magic and her dream of going to a world that doesn't exist made her an outsider. But today she woke up feeling great, for today was her birth-day!

"I's finally here! My B-Day!" Sage changed her clothes and ran downstairs for her Birth-Day Surprise. Every year it was different. One year, she got to open a present early, another it was a new t-shirt and shorts she had to wear for the day. But this year it was... "Ice cream! And a crown?"

"It's not a crown. It's a tiara." her mom put it on her head. "Aw, you look adorable! Where's my camera?"

"Mom! Please don't. I look like a princess." She took of the tiara and placed it on her dog's head. "See, Scruffy looks better in it. And he makes it look like a crown. Now you're the king of the house, aren't you Scruff-Ball!?" Scruffy shook the tiara off his head. "Wow, i guess he doesn't like it. Here Alex!?" She threw it at her older sister.

"Ow!" Sage smirked, grabbed a spoon and started to dig into her brackfest ice cream. "Yum. Homemade Vanellia! My fave!"

"You're welcome. It was my idea." Alex walked past her sister and hit her on the head. "Happy B-day, Lil' Sis."

"Not Cool." Later in the day, they had a little party and went on with the day. Sage got some cool stuff and was tired by the time evning came. "Thanks for an awesome day. I'm going outside to climb my tree."

"Okay, don't be too long. It's almost night." Sage went out side in her back yard. She got to her tree and jumped up as high as she could and grabed a branch. Sage then swung her legs up on a differint branch and pulled herself up. All she had to do was weave her way into the tree. She got to the top and looked for the first star

"What a perfect time for riding a dragon," Sage thought aloud to herself. "If only I had a dragon... Ha! The first star. I know I'm thirteen now and shouldn't wish on the first star, but here goes nothing. I wish I had a dragon." She waited and didn't expect anything to happen. But somthing did. A lightnig bolt came down from the quickly darkening sky. I hit the very bottem of the tree; where the tree met the ground. Sage nearly fell for the tree, but she caught herself. It started to rain and loud claps of thunder could be heard loud and clear.

"Sage! Sage come inside right now!" Her mother called from the kitchen window and Sgae quickly got down. She started to run to the house when she wondered what the tree looked like after getting hit with a bolt. She ran back and couldn't belive what she saw. "Sage! Hurrie up! What are you doing?!" Her mother ran outside and had a rain coat with her. "Come! Quickly!" Sage picked up what was beside the burnt tree and ran to her mom. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What do have in your hands?" Sage looked at the object for a little while before answering.

"A really, cool stone." Sage put on the coat and ran inside. "I'm going to bed now."

"Why? It's only eight?And it's summer vaca. We're not doing anything tomarrow." Alex followed her up the stairs and looed at the stone. "What's that?"

"Nothing. It's a stone."

"Dosen't look like one. What if I took it. You know just toexamine it further." Alex reached for the rock. Sage jerked away from her and ran down the hall to her bedroom.

"It's mine. I found it. I'll examine it." Alex was too fast. She blocked her door.

"I just want to see it." She graged the rock from Sage's hads only to drop it. "Ow!What the heck is that!?" It shocked her, no more like pricked her skin. Litttle drops of blood were on her palms. "What do you have, Sage?"

"I told you, a stone."

"That isnot a stone!" Their mother came up the stairs just in time.

"Hey, what's going on!"

"Sage has a demon rock with her!" Alex yelled out.

"No I don't! You just accidently cut yourself with the rock's eages!"

"Enough! You, go to your room, and you take your rock and put it in you closet and that's the end of it."

"But Mom!"

"Now." Sage obeyed and went inside her room, but she continued to look at the stone.

"What are you?" The stone started to crack. "No! I just found it." It stated to shake. Finally it exploded! Sage jummped behind her bed. "What in the world did I just bring into my room!?" Sage looked over her bed and saw nothing. She slowly got up and went to where the stone once sat. She held her home made cross bow and looked at the remains. "What?" She herad a faint noise behind her. "Ha!" She fired the cross bow and missed by an inch. She gashped at what she saw. "A-a- a dr- DRAGON!" She looked at the litttle creture carfully to make sure it wasn't her imagination. But sur enough, It was real. "You need a name. How about Sephrina?" The dragon rubbed her head against Sage's ankle like a cat. "Sephrina it is."

"What was that!?" Her mother called out from down stairs.

"Nothing Mom! just making another project!"

"Okay. You better clean up."

"I will!" Sage sighed and looked at Sephrina "How did you get here? Well I know how you got here but, I just don't understand. How is this possible?" Sephrina hopped onto her bed and curled up like a cat ready for a nap. "Whatever."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, This conects to the first chapter and thrid chapter, Promise. the third will explain how this is all possible. **_


	3. What Can She Do?

_**A/N:**_**Back**_** to Berk. Things will get complicated.**_

* * *

"Happy Birth-Day, Bay. Why are you out here?" Ebanis -or Bay as her friends nick-named her- was standing out side the gate as her father said to and watched Toothless and him train her friends dragons. Her best friend as a year younger than her, has long, blond hair, strange blue, and was half a head shorter. Her name, Mazellie. Everyone- mostly her friends- just called her was also the daughter of Ruffnut. Her cousin, Chadlock, was the son of Tuffnut.

"Oh thanks. Well my chief dad is being over protective."

"Again. Wow. I think you should go in there and show him what you can do." Maze stood by Bay and slipped her arms through the gate. "It's really boring here."

"I know, but I can't just do that. I mean, do you know what he's going to do to me? He'll never let me have my _own_ dragon if I screw something up. Hey, why aren't you in there? Your cousin is."

"Thank you! All week, people have called him my brother! Does he look like my twin brother to you!? Don't answer that! Any ways, I'm going to wait until _my_ B-day to get in there!"

"Didn't your B-day already pass?" Bay looked at Maze with a smirk.

"Yes. But my dad didn't want me here until next year. My mom on the other hand is, you know,"

"Crazy."

"Yeah, so she sent me here and said to tell Chief Hiccup that Ruffnut said it was okay. But I saw you and thought you needed a friend out here with you."Ebanis sighed.

"Now I have Viking pity." Maze laughed a little and grabbed her arm.

"We're getting in there. And you are going to show your dad what you can do." She started to drag her to the entrance.

"Maze!" She ignored her. Bay started to warm up to the idea and ripped her arm away from Maze's strong grip. "We're going in!"

"I know. But I'm not going to look frighten. I'm going in there with, uh what's it called? When hold your chin up?"

"Confidence?"

"Right. That!" Maze rolled her eyes and together, they walked in the Dragon Academy.

"Ah, Mazellie. Your mother told me you were coming. Ebanis!? What are you doing inside?" Hiccup ran to his daughter. "It's not safe in here."

"I don't care. I'm going to show you what I can do." She got him outside and told everyone else to leave except Maze. "You got me into this and now your staying with me... Everyone else out! And make sure my dad stays out!" Ebanis was sometimes more to fear than her father. So the other Vikings listened to her. "Maze, start opening the cages."

"All of them? I heard these were all wild dragons. Are you crazy?"

" That's a rumor. And rumors aren't real. And I'm certainly not sane." Ebanis smiled at Maze and Maze smiled back.

"Let's do it!" Together, they opened up all the cages. The Academy was soon filled with dragons.

"Ebanis! Those are wild! And Very dangerous!" Hiccup tried his best to convince Ebanis to get out of the arena, but it was hopeless. Ebanis told Maze to leave.

"I'm not leaving you with wild dragons!"

"It's okay! Trust me!"

"But, you've never been around a _wild _dragon! Let alone a ton! Plus threr's one of every known dragon!"

"Are you going to trust me or not?! My own dad doesn't! Are you going to do the same thing?" Maze looked at her friend and shook her head.

"Don't kill yourself!" With that, she got out.

"Mazellie! You have to stop her!" Hiccup went to Maze and begged her to make Bay listen to him. "Please."

"You think she can't handle a few dragons?"

"YES!" Ebanis looked behind her and heard everything her dad said next. "She's not old enough to have a dragon! She can't even handle Toothless! How can I trust her when all she does is fight Toothless!? IT WILL BE NO UNTIL SHE CAN PROVE HERSELF! Which looks like never!" Ebanis was deeply hurt.

"I knew it." She said. She untied her hair and took off her boots. "I'll show you, Chief, what a thirteen year old can do!" In a matter of seconds, she was completely surrounded by giant beast. A Whispering Death came up from the ground right in front of her. She got startled and tripped on a Monstrous Nightmare. She looked up and saw its razor-sharp teeth. It was about to burn her to ashes, but she quickly moved out-of-the-way. Soon a large crowd was around the academy. "Come on Ebanis, You can do this." a Changewing dragon appears in front of her and was about to rip her arm off. She dodjed it and placed her and on its nose. That one small action did the trick. She got on it and flew to the top of the arena.

"Ebanis? Is that you? What are doing?" Astrid flew above the top of the academy.

"Just showing Dad what I can do. Oh and it was Maze's idea!" She swooped the dragon down and jumped off. She landed on a Deadly Nadder. It bucked her off and shot spikes at her. She jumped and they barely missed her. she got in its blind spot. It moved around trying to see her. She moved with it. When the dragon calmed just a bit, she stepped out of the blind spot. It tried to attack her, but she reached for behind its ear and scratched the magic spot that made it go limp. As for that Changewing, she got that to stay at the top.

"That's two dragons down; a few more left!" Maze yelled from the gate. "Looks like you got a Thunder Drum to your right, a Whispering Death right below you , oh, and watch out for that Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Not helping!" Ebanis jummped over a tail that tried to trip her.

"How about this, DUCK!" Ebanis listened and a blast from the Grunkle went straight over her head.

"Thanks!" Ebanis scratched the Grunkle behind his ear. It was out cold. The Whispering Death went up in front of her. "You, my friend, are very annoying." The dragon opened its mouth wide. "No!" she put her hand on it. It calmed and went back into the ground, not to be seen again.

"Scoldrone! Three o'clock!" Bay spun around and looked for the nearist source of water.

"Ebanis! There's a water buket right over there! Drench yourslf! Scoldrone like to be reminded of home!" Hiccup realized she wasn't going to listen, so he might as well help.

"I already know that!" Ebanis ran to the buket and pored it on her head. "Cold!" The Scoldrone made it's way to her. It saw the water and calmed just a little. "You've got to be kidding me. You gave this thing water!? Who does that!?"

"A skilled Dragon Trainer! Like your fauther. A.K.A, ME!" Hiccup was getting tenced up more and more.

"Whatever! Just let me do this myself!" Ebanis dodjed the boiling water that was shot at her. She touched the side of the Scoldrone. It turned around. It looked at the drops of water dripping fron Ebanis's hair. It calmed at didn't shoot anymore water. "Good dragon." It backed off.

"M.N!" Maze yelled. Ebanis ran to the wall and did an extrodinary flip right onto the pesty Monstrous Nightmare.

"Your okay! I'm a friend!" Ebanis was trown off. It ran towards her. When it got up in her face, it lit itself on fire. "Your said to do that." She could feel the heat on her face. "What if I do this." She placed her hand on it's nose. It burned, but she tried her best not to show weakness. She colsed her eyes The fire, where her hand was placed, started to dwindle until the dragon was no longer on fire. It closed it's eyes. Ebanis opened hers. "Good girl." The dragin moved out of the way and she walked past. All the dragons were so calm after that. The others that Ebanis made go limp where awake. They looked at her. They seemed to have given her a type of respect. No one had seen such bravery; such a skill; such a bond. Not even Hiccup could handle all those dragons at once. The arena was sillence.

"Ebanis. How did you?..." Hiccup was a ix of emostion. He was mad at Ebanis, but some what proud, and astonished. He could never had done that.

"I told you I could." The crowd around the arena started to cheer. That was such a bad mistake. "No! Don't!" It was too late. The still, technocly wild dragons started to feak out. They were all about to shoot at her. All of them.

"Ebanis!" Hiccup, Astrid, Maze, and Toothless ran to the entrance.

"Bay!" Maze ran to her side. She was the fastest Viking on Berk, so her and Toothless got to Bay first. Toothless got on his back and coverd the two girls with his wings. He blasted his eletric purple fire upward. It some how deflected the other shots. There was ash and smoke every where you turned. Astrid and Hiccup walked around aimlessly in the smoke. Actully, they got seperated.

"Astrid? Ebanis? Mazellie? Where are you?!" Hiccup walked around.

"Hiccup?! I'm over here!" Astrid called out to him. Hiccup followedher voice and found her. "Where are the two girls?" She asked.

"I have no idea." They saw a purple light soot up to the top of the arena. "Toothless. He must be with them!" They ran to the source of the purple flame. "Toothless!" He was still lieing on his back. His wings were open and a girl was under each. Maze was the first to get up. She caughed and and then saw Toothless.

"Oh no! Toothless! Is he okay?! Is he..." She stoked his head. His eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, thank the Gods!" Hiccup yelled. "Where's Ebanis?" Toothless tried to lift up his other wing, but was too weak. Maze ran to the other side of him and lifted it up. Astrid and Hiccup did the same. "Is... is she.. okay?" He asked.

"She's breathing.

"She's fine." They pulled her out from under the dragons wing. They then helped Toothless to his feet.

"A dragon doesn't get on its back. So why did Toothless?" Maze asked. "He saved our lives."

"Toothless does crazy stuff to protect those he loves." Hiccup fixed the sattle andwaled to where Astrid was; with Ebanis. "Lets get her home." Hiccup picked her up and layed her on the saddle.

"You're taking her on Toothless?" Astrid and Maze asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Just this once."


	4. From Here to There

_**A/N: This was going to be apart of Ch.3 but made it into Ch.4. Youre welcome.**_

* * *

Ebanis awoke up in her bed.

"What happened? Am I dead?" Ebanis sat up and Chadlock walked in with Maze.

"No, but you're gonna be when your dad comes back."

"Shut up, Chad-stupid!" Maze puched him.

"What happened? Maze." Maze explained everything. Ebanis was shocked at what Toothless did.

"Wow. So where is every one else?"

"Well for starters, your mom and dad are taking care of Toothless. He got hurt. But nothing mayjor. The rest of the village is talking about the Dragon Princess. And the more it's mentioned, the more your dad gets, well, mad." Chadlock sat on the bed side. "On the bright side, he might give you a dragon." He said, sarcasticly. Chadlock had always been like a brother to Ebanis. The brother who does nothing but bug you all the time.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. As if he'll ever do that now. I blew it." Ebanis sunk back into her pillow. "Chad, do you have a dragon?" Her muffled voice came from within the pillow.

"I'm gonna get one later. Like a few days or weeks later." That only made it worse for Bay. She did ask, though

"Yay for you." she said with not mush enthusiasim.

"We gotta go. See you at the Plaza, I guess." Maze opened the window and Chad followed her.

"My friends are wired." Ebanis sat in her bed and finally decided to get up. She put on her chard boots and went downstairs. She walked outside, and there was her father sitting with Toothless. "Where's Mom?" She asked.

"The Plaza. I aked her to be there whil we talked."

_"Oh no, another lecture." _Ebanis thought. "About what?"

"About that show earlyer! Do you know how much chaos you caused!? You do realize you are in big trouble, Miss Dragon Princess. That's what everyone in the village is calling you now."

"So I heard. What are you going to do? Never let me get on a dragon in my entiere life? Or better yet,semd me to Outcast Island!?" Hiccup was shocked she even knew what it was called

"I would never do that." He stood up.

"Never do what? Out me on a dragon?!"

"Ebanis! Enough of this! What has gotten into you? I know you want to fly, but I'm..." He sighed and sat back down and looked at Toothless. He was soud asleep by his side. "I'm just not ready to see you grow up so fast. Once your on a dragon, it's like the sky is your home. I should know. Now that I'm Chief, I don't fly as offten. But when I was younger, I would spend so much time in the sky, it was like I was never home. I don't want that to be you. Your just not ready."

"Not ready? Did you see what I did?!"

"Yeah you almost got yourself killed!"

"You don't rtrust me. That's the truth. Just say it! And who knows I might be a better dragon trainer than you! But we will never know. I'm going into the woods. Don't follow me. I just need to be alone That goes for you too, Toothless." She turned and ran straight to the forest.

"Ebanis!" She was gone. "Maybe this is for the best. Just lether blow off some steam. Let her...

"Grow up." Astrid was standing behind the door the whole time. She heard everything and walked out. "You need to realize thatshe won't be little forever."

"That's what I'm afraid of.

"Yeah, but now you can face another fear." Astrid went back inside.

"Yeah."

* * *

Ebanis found the place that some how felt conected to her. She climbed down the wall of rocks. Ebanis walked to the little lake. She saw a burnt spot on the other side. Actully, she saw a few burnt marks. She walked and stepped on somthing that was by the waters eage.

"A knife? Hey, this say Haddock. My last names Haddock. This is Dads! Hey, this must be where he and Toothless became real friends." She walked around the lake and went tothe biggest burnt mark.

"What's, what's this?" Ebanis gasped when she realized what it was. "A dragon egg! Maybe I can hatch it here, raise it, keep it a secret from Dad, and show him later! And if it's a girl, I'll name her Sephrina! If it's a boy... I'll think of that later." She carried it for a little while. and found the perfect place to hide it. When she placed it in the rock, the clouds started to get dark. A lightning bolt hit the egg; it started to rain. She looked at the spot where the egg once sat. It didn't explode; it disappeard! "Oh come on! Agh! The Gods hate me! Some Vikings lose a knife or a boot. No, I lose a dragon egg!" Itstarted to rain and Ebanis madeher way back home.

* * *

"Ebanis your back." Astrid just finished lighting candles. "Thanks, Stormfly. Her have some cod. Ebanis, your all wet. Here are your PJ's; go change." Ebanis grabbed them and wlked straight past her dad. "Go talk to her." Astrid demanded.

"Ebanis." Hiccup stood outside the door. "I just wnted to say, Imight let you in the academy to help train or maybe even get a dragon of your own?" It was like tring to eat Toothless's "gifts" to Hiccup when he said that. Ebanis opened her door. She was still in her wet cloths.

"It's not about that. It's your lack of trust. Lack of not believeing in me. Your daughter. If you give me that oppritunity, I'll reject it." she slammed the door in his face and crashed on her bed. "I just wish I could live in a differint world! With no dragons!"


	5. Crash Landing

_**A/N: why is this called "Two World Meet"? You're about to find out...**_

* * *

Sage dreamed of a world where every one owned a dragon. It was her perfect world. A village on an island with forest around it. Somthing about her new "pet" made her see this village in detail. The people there were Vikings. It was a little odd for Sage to be around Vikings. They all wore helmets, of course, but the thing is they all looked much tougher and stronger than she was. It frightened her a little, but she reminded herself it was a dream. When she a woke, Sephrina was gone.

"Oh no. Sephrina. Where are you?" Sage was wide awake and looked everywhere in her room to find Sephrina. Then she saw that her door was opened. "Oh no. This is bad, like really, really bad!" Sage quickly got dressed and ran down stairs.

"Good morning, Sage. Breakfast is on th table." Her mom was cooking the last of the pancake batter and bacon strips. Sage got a little worried.

_"Would she use a dragon as bacon?"_ She thought to herself. "Hey Mom. Did you happen to find any thing wierd? Like ,uh, a really big lizard?" Sage looked around causally.

"Why? Did you bring a lizard in from outside, again? I told you to leave those poor creatures alone. Oh, do you mean your dragon project? I found it on the living room floor, so I placed it on the sofa." Sage ran into the living room and found her clay dragon sculpture. It was almost complete, except it was missing claws, wings, and a horn.

"Not that, Mom. A diffrint dragon." Sage bit her tounge. "Stupid." She mummbled to herself.

"You mean your painting? That should be in your room. Did you not see when you woke up? I placed it by your bed." Sage was so confused.

_"How could she not notice a dragon sleeping next to me?" _Sage walked back to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Finish your food and then you can go work on your projects." Sage ate and went back to her room. She was shocked at what she found. Sephrina was sitting in her same spot like she never moved, except now she was a diffrint color.

"Wake up, Sephrina!" The dragon jummped up ran started to freak out. It blasted her closet. "Hey! I just got a new hoodie." She calmed the dragon down. SHe notice that it nearly trippled in size. "You grow fast, don't-"

"What was that!?" Her mother yelled. Sage could hear her foot steps on the stairs.

"Stupid dragon." Sephrina frowned and changed colors. She matched the bed, perfectly. Which was crazy because the covers were all mest up and ruffled. Sepfrina matched every wrinkle. "Amazing that must be why Mom didn't see you."

"See what? Why I didn't see what?" Her mom walked into the room. "What happened to your closet!? It looks like a flame thrower got to it!"

_"Think, Sage, think. What explination could work?" _

"I asked you something." Her mom looked at her closet and check every corner. "Are you hiding somthing?"

"I... I am. I have been... painting my walls! That blast make was the first one of many!" Sage thought the chances of er beliveing that was thin. But thin is something.

"It wasn't here this morning when I came in. And I don't see any brushes. Nor do I see paints." Her mother was always good at finding the truth. Luky for Sage, she was good at hiding the truth.

"That's because, I did it right when I woke! And the supplise are already put away! I woke up a little early today." Her heart was pounding.

"Okay then. Don't make a mess while your up here." Sage couldn't believe it! Her mother bought it.

"Of course not." She walked out of the room and Sephrina went back to her original color. "You're good. You're also probly hungry. I'll be right back." Sage walked to the door and turnedback to Sephrina. "Will bacon suffice thou hunger? Hey!" Her dragon had opened the window and flown off. "Come back!" Sage went to the indow and spotted her in a tree. "What are you doing?" Sephrina had killed a squril and eaten it. She then gobbled up a bird and a nest of eggs. She flew back to Sage's room as if nothing happened. "I can't believed you did that in a few seconds." Sephrina started to caugh. "Are you okay? Ew." She coughed up half of the bird. "No thanks. I already had some pig this morning. You have it." Sephrina shrugged and ate it for the second time. Sage nearly barfed. "And now there's bird blood on the floor." Sage cleaned it up and threw away the toilet paper she stole. "At least it didn't get on me."

* * *

Over the past week, Sephrinahas grown about ten times the size of her origanal size when she hatched. She so big, that she had to be in the wide backyard. With her stelth -and Sage's ability to keeep secrets and hide things- no one found out they were living with a dragon. Except for the time when Sephrina just had to prank someone. Every day, Sephrina would have a new ability. On the first day, it was her colorful skin, the next, her ability to creat smoke, on the next, boiling water shot out of her mouth after Sage gave her a gallon of water, and so on and so forth. She now had even abiliys and today was day eight. Sage woke up, did her daily routine, and went to see Sephrina. That is, until her mother stop her.

"What are you doing?" She asked without looking up from cleaning the counter tops on the kitchen.

"Just my daily routine. I need this." Sage grabbeda pot and wooden spoon.

"What's on todays list? Make noises to frighten your mother more than you already have?" Sage started to walk out the door, but her mother puled her back in. "not so fast. What are you hiding? You're always doing strange things out side. One time I thought I saw the undescribible. Another I thought I saw you in floating in mid-air. I thought I was going crazy. Am I, Sage?" Sage realized she couldn't keep this a secret anymore.

"Ok. The truth is. Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just see for yourself."

"See what? The giant robot you some how build?" Alex walked past her and went outside.

"Alex! No, it's not a robot. And how do you know anyways?"

"I'm not an idiot. I have a window in my room. I can see, like, a fourth of our backyard. And I've seem you do some crazy stuff." Sage was getting agrivated. BUt she had to admit -to herself at least- that she was greatful Alex hadn't said anything about it. She would have.

"Okay just don't freak out." Sage looked what seemed like an empty backyard. "Sephrina. Now is the time you have to show yourself. Sorry, your pranking days are over."

"Great, now my daughters going crazy." Sage looked around but found nothing. She looked at the house and found her. "She's behind you two." Her mom looked like she was about to faint when she felt Sephrina's tail on her neck. Sage's mom turned around and saw the dragon perched on the roof.

"A dragon? Am I dreaming?"

"No, Mom. It's real. And that's not her actuall size. She just made herself look huge with her smoke. Her name's Sephrina. And that's not even the coolest thing. I trained her. I can even ride her! I've never tryed, but I guess now would be a good time. Come here!" The smoke disapated and down came the smaller version of the giant beast on her house. "One time she grabbed my shoulders and lifted me in the air. I told her to put me down, so she put me in a tree." Sage got on her back and gestered for her mom to follow.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm getting on that thing! And you are not going to fly sixty feet in the air either!" Sephrina took off and hovered high above the ground.

"What about fifty-nine feet?" Sephrina flew about fifty-nine feet off the ground. She was just above the clouds. It was beautiful. Sage loved it. This was nothing like flying in an airplane -which she had done only once. This was amazing. Sephrina flew higher and higher, until Sage could barly breath. "Seph, lower." Sephrine listened and flew just below the clouds. Sage could see her sister pointing at her. Sephrina looked so amazing in the sky. Sage's mother just down right fainted. Any thing could happen. But the only thing that did, was nothing. The two were in the sky for nearly twenty minutes. "Alright, Seph. Ground leavle." Seph went back to the earth. "Mom, you okay?" She woken up in a lawn chair.

"She just woke up," Her sister said. "I was tempted to put her on the steps of the ice, cold pool, but decided against it."

"Good, I would've grounded you. As for you, Miss Dragon Princess, your going to get rid of that dragon! I'm not having a beast hang around my house! You can taxidermy it and send it to a museum."

"No! You can't do that! I won't do that! She's The Best Friend I've Ever Had!"

"Well make _human _friends!" Sage was enraged at her mother.

"NO!" She gton her dragon, for the second time that morning. "Go Sephrina! As fast as you can as far as you can!" Sephrina too off and left behind the life she onced lived. "I wish I could live in a diffrint world! A world like my dream! Where there _are _dragons!" Sephrina flew for hours and was starting to get slower. Sage could see oceans, and the sky got dark fast. "Where are we?" Sage heard faint yells from the village below. All of a sudden, she and her dragon were hit. They got tied up and crashed landed into a small area with a lake. Sage got out her poket knife anfd cut the ropes. "Let's get out of here!" She was starting to get scared. She got on Seph and she tried to leave but fell straight to the ground. Sage hit the dirt and got up. "Ow. What's wrong, Sephrina?" Sage examined her dragon and found that the right wing on her tail was completly gone. "Oh no. Those people will be here soon, I think. We have to get you some help. Who am I kidding?I have no ide where a dragon vet might be! lets just go to sleep."


	6. Switch-a-Roo

Ebanis woke up and was still mad at her dad. She didn't feel like seeing her parents that morning, so she opened her window and crawled out. She got on the roof and found Toothless.

"Oh hey Bud! Don't tell Dad or Mom that I'm sneaking out. Please?" Surprisingly, he nodded. "Thanks." Ebanis jumped off the roof and ran straight to the forest. She found her way back to the cove. It had been about a week sence the freak storm came and the dragon egg disappeared. SHe was running until, out of nowhere, she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't... Who are you?!" She looked at the boy. He seemed to be her age but Ebanis had never seen him here. She pinned him down and pointed her dagger at his neck. "Why are you here!?"

"Please don't kill me! I'm just here on Berk! I promise I'm not here to destroy Berk or anything!" Ebanis was confused but helped him up. He dusted himself off and Ebanis finally realized what he looked like.

"You're an Outcast! From Outcast Island! Where's the rest of you!? Y'all don't usually come alone."

"Well I did. I ran away as soon as I could." Ebanis laughed.

"You! You ran away! And you expect me to believe that? Even if that is true, why did you?"

"I didn't want to be an outcast. Alvin went to an island and pretty much just took every one as prisoners. I was a little kid. Maybe six or seven. But I did know how to make friends with Terrible Terrors. So he found that as I got older, that I got better with the bigger dragons. He then made me into an actual outcast. He practically raised me as his son. I never liked it though." Ebanis was still suspicious.

"What's your name?"

"Kova." There was a slight silence. Ebanis looked at him. He had messy, black hair and his eyes were the color of melted chocolate. He wore the classic Outcast outfit

"I have to tell my dad. He always says that if I see an Outcast, to tell him. And to never trust a single word they say." Ebanis started to walk off, but Kova had to speak up.

"You're going to tell your daddy? Why? Is he like the Chief?" Kova found that humorous until Ebanis gave him a killer glare. "No. He's really your dad?"

"Yep. And I'm telling him you're here. Later. I still don't want to see him."

"Why? Daddy wants you to stay Daddy's Little Girl?" Kova said that in such a mocking tone that it steamed Ebanis.

"No." She wasn't technically ling.

"Well, then why are you out here? I've seen you walking through the forest sometime."

"Let's just say, if you ask me another question, I'll show you how sharp my dagger is. Don't worie. Go ahead and ask anything. It'll only hurt after I slice your neck."

"No thanks. I'm good." Ebanis ran to the cove where she found the egg that disappeared. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that stupid guy, Kova, wasn't following her. She hated him so far. She got to the cove and found something that shocked her. A sleeping dragon! It was an amazing sight. Mostly because she had never seen a dragon quite like this one. It was beautiful. It looked a little like Toothless only the head was a little narrower, its skin was blackish-purple, the wings on its tail and the main wings on its back were completely different. The dragons wings had scales and didn't have any sharp points, not even the tail. "Wow, your pretty arrow-diamic." Ebanis got closer. The tail and main wings had blue scales. Almost like a fish, that is if a fish scale was half the size of your hand. "You have to be a Tidal Class dragon." The dragon started to some what _fade_ as she got closer. When she was so close she could touch it with her finger tips at the most, it disappeared. "Why does this always happen to me!?" Ebanis yelled, thinking the dragon was gone, but it wasn't. The dragon was visible and shot spikes from its tail at Ebanis like a Nadder would. She got pegged to the wall. "What the!? How!?" She was amazed. She just saw that this dragon had the feteurs of a Night Fury, Scouldrone, Changewing and a Nadder, all at once. A girl was under the wing of the dragon. She was sound asleep but was thrown awake. "Great more new people. Are with Kova? Are you an Outcast, too? And what's with the wired cloths?"

"Hey! I don't have wired clothes. I fact this is my fav outfit. My gray skinny jeans, red boots, and my purple-blue shirt. You on the other hand look like a Viking."

"I am you dimwit! And I asked you other questions."

"Okay, you want answers? I have no idea what anything you said was. Oh, my name Sage. Here let me help you down." Sage got Ebanis off the wall. Sephrina was snarling at her the entire time.

"He's amazing."

"She." Sage corrected. "Her name's Sephrina. Calm down, Seph. That's her nick-name." Seph backed off and lied down.

"That was what I was going to name a dragon if it was a girl." Ebanis looked at Sage. Sage looked her in the eye. They went to the lakes edge and looked at the water. "You know what's wierd. We look a little alike. The only difference is our hair color. Your's is black while mine's dark brown."

"Our eye color is different, too. Mines blue with a touch of caramel. Your's is caramel with a touch of blue."

"We could be twins from two different worlds." They said in union. They looked at each other and realized they really _were_ from two different worlds. That's when it happened. Both of them had a sharp rock beside them. They both accidentally slipped and cut their hands. "Ow!" again they said it at the same time.

"Ebanis, clutch your hand in a fist like this, it'll stop the bleeding." Sage put her hand in front in front of her and had it in a tight fist. Ebanis did the same.

"Don't you think it's weird how this happened at the same time?" Sephrina's head bolted up. She watched the blood drip to the floor. The girls didn't notice. "How did you get Seph?"

"A freak storm. An egg just came from a lightning bolt. It happened a week ago."

"I found a dragon egg and it disappeared because a lightning bolt hit it! A week ago, too! I also wished I could live in a different world where there were no dragons."

"I wished for the exact opposite. Before the storm hit." The two were getting more and more suspicious as the seconds passed by.

"Is it possible to..."

"Trade li-" A blast of purple fire came from Sephrina. The girls moved backwards.

"Seph! What are you doing!" She didn't hit them at all. She hit right in between them. Where there was a small puddle of blood. She hit the spot again. The burn marks left a strange simbol.

"What is that?" Sephrina blasted it again.

"Stop!" Sephrina ignored Sage. She stood right on top of the blast markings. One last shot. The most powerful shot. It made a wave of energy so strong, it knocked Both Sage and Ebanis out cold.


	7. Sage Has a Prob

_**A/N: I'll be going back and forth between Sage and Ebanis. Sorry if I make things confusing. :'( *waits for a slapped* just remember that  
Sage is living Ebanis's life and Ebanis is living Sage's life.**_

* * *

Sage woke up with a head ache. When she opened her eyes, she was in a strange room. There was wooden everything. Wood walls, wood ceiling, wood bed (which wasn't very good to sleep on) and a wooden desk. She sat up and thought of Sephrina.

"I hope she's okay." She said while getting up. She looked around. Sage looked don and realized she wasn't in her normal cloths. She was in Ebanis's. "What?" A lock of hair got in her face. And it wasn't hers. "I don't have brown hair. I have black hair." Sage walked to the bed and sat down. On the bed stand was a cup. She picked it up and caught a glimpse of her refection. It wasn't herself. "I'm, I'm..." Hiccup and Astrid came in before she could finish her sentence.

"Good, you're awake." Hiccup went to her bedside and sat down beside her. Astrid did the same.

"Hi? Do I know you?"

"We're your parents"

"Right." Sage was starting to understand.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. We started to get worried when you didn't come down stairs." Astrid placed her hand on Sage's knee. "We went up here and you were gone."

"The window was opened and Toothless wouldn't tell us where you had gone. e asked your friends and they had no clue. We searched the entire island for you. Then finally we found you in the cove." Hiccup placed his hand on her shoulder. " I hope you're okay. You looked like you were attacked."

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a little while." Her "parents" got up and started to walked towards for the door.

"Whatever you need." Hiccup said.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Ebanis was waking up. She opened her eyes and saw black hair. "Ah!" She sat up and realized it was hers. "What? How, how's this mine? Where am I?" She looked around and saw drawing and pictures everywhere in the room. Mostly of dragons. "Great." She mumbled to herself. She got up and went to the closet. She opened it and saw wird cloths. "Who wears these? Oh right that Sage girl. Can it be? Neh." Ebanis walked around the room. It was small, but big enough to hang out in. The bed was right by a window. On the perpendicular to that one was a deck and mirror. Ebanis sat in the deck and looked at the mirror. "No. I'm... What?" Sage's mom came in the room.

"How you feeling?" Her mom walked towards Ebanis.

"I don't know you!" Ebanis got up quickly.

"Of course you do. I'm your mother. We found you in the woods on the outskirts of town. You had no dragon with you which scared me even more. I'm positive I had a nightmare and you just simply ran away."

"Yeah. What's that?" She held a bowl in her hand.

"It's your breakfast. Berrie Crunch. Your favorite." She put it on the desk and started to close the door. "If you need anything, I'm going to water the plants." Ebanis nodded and looked at the bowl. She took the spoon and ate some.

"Oh the gods! This is amazing!" She consumed the food in less than a minute. She went back to the mirror. "I can't belive we traded lives. This will be great." She sat on her new bed and grabbed a weird-looking device. She turned it on (after a minute or two) and it glowed with light. She placed her finger on a picture and something popped up. It had many name and some how Ebanis knew had to read it. "Alex, Alice, Amber", She scrolled down and found even more names. "Luke, Leslie, Nancy, Nick, Nicky. This list goes on forever." She hit one of the names, by accident, and it started to ring. "What is this?"

"Hello? Sage? Are you there?" Ebanis remember she was Sage now.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my pound cake! You're okay!"

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Oh you must have butt- dialed me. This is Tyler. Hey, don't say anything, I'm riding my bike over there now." She hung up and left Ebanis clue less.

"Okay? A phone! Wait, how did I know that? Oh and Tyler's Sage's BFF! What's a BFF? I must have a bit of Sage in my head. I hope that's the same with her."

* * *

Back in Berk, Sage went downstairs and pulled on her damp boots.

"Where you going?"

"To the Plaza." She shocked herself. '_How dd know that?' _she thought. "I'm going to see Fayra."

"Be back in two hours." Sage gave a thumbs up and ran out the door. She found her way to the Plaza. "I must have a little of Ebanis's memory." Sage thought aloud.

"Bay! Over here!" It was Fayra in her fire-red top. Her black hair was pulled back in a braid. "I heard about you running away. What the heck? Why were you at the cove?" Sage tried to think of a reasonable explanation.

"No idea. I saw it and thought it was cool. Then a, uh, Nader attacked me." Fayra could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

"Then why didn't you tame it?"

"I just didn't." Sage turned around and started to walk off. But Fayra grabbed her arm.

"You're. Not. Ebanis." Sage was about to panick, but Maze came to the rescue.

"Of course she's Ebanis. Who else would she be? Fay." She snarled at her and let go of Sage's arm.

"Thanks, Maze."

"No prob, stranger." Sage was so close to thinking she would be okay. "Who are you?"

"Let's talk somewhere else." Maze pulled her into the blacksmith shop. "Okay. I'm really Sage. Some how Ebanis and I traded lives!"

"So where's the _real_ Ebanis?" Sage looked around the room as if the answer might be there.

"I have no idea. Maybe in my house." Maze grabbed an axe.

"Tell me where my friend is or else!" Sage was pinned against the wall. She ducked down and ran out he room.

"I'll... I'll find out!" She ran to the cove. "Maybe the answer's over there." She ran and was stopped yet again. "Ah!" She was pegged on a tree with a dagger. "Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, it's you. Nice to see you again." Sage looked at the boy in front of her. In her own opinion, he was kind of cute.

"Who... are you? I forgot."

"Kova." Even his name was cute.

"Right. Kova. How's it been?" Sage took the dagger from the tree and handed it back.

"Weird, last time I saw you, you down right hated me." Now Kova was getting suspicious. _'Stupid Ebanis. Why hate a guy who's cute!?'_ She thought to herself.

"We, uh , got off on the wrong foot. How about we start over. Hi I'm Sa- Ebanis." She held out her hand. Kova looked at it then shook it.

"I'm Kova. I know I look like an Outcast, but that's only because I was raised by one. Literally. My real mom was Heather."

"Cool, That's cool."

"Cool?" Kova looked confused. Sage was about to freak out, again.

"I mean, if you ran away and came here, you must not like being an Outcast." Kova smiled a sweet smile.

"Why not we go to that cove together." Sage as about to agree, then she remembered why she was going there.

"Maybe later. I need to go there alone right now." Kova frowned a bit but replaced it with an obvious fake smirk.

"What ever you need, Princess." Sage smiled softly at Kova, turned around, and ran for the cove.


	8. They Chit-Chat

Sage got to the cove and looked around. By now she knew that Sepfrina must be invisible.

"Seph! Where are you? It's me, Sage." Sage walked around then fell on her face. "ow. Did I just trip on my feet? " She got up and dusted herself off. She looked around and fell on her butt. "Okay I know that wasn't my feet! Sephrina!" She looked arund before getting up. Sepfrina appeard above her in a tree. Her tail was beside Sage. Sephrina smiled at her. "Get down from there." Sage said with a grin. Sephrina listened. "I missed you, girl. How you been?" Sephrina rubbed her head against Sage's arm. Sage scratched her head and was petting her all over. "you like that, don't you?" sage reatched for her chin, but Sephrina moved before she could scratch it. "What's wrong?" sage looked at Seph. She stood in front of her and showed her what would happen. The dragon lifted up her head then fake fainted. "Oh, other day, what happened? Did you send Ebanis to my world?" Sephrina shook her head. "Why?" Sephrina looked at her like _"Do you not remember what you said?" _ Sage got the message. She walked to the lake. I wish I could talk to her." Sephrina walked to her said and blasted the water. "Ah!" Sage was soaked. "Thanks, that helped."

* * *

Ebanis looked around the room and finally opened the door and went downstairs.

"I wish I could talk with Sage. I wonder what's up in Berk." She walked outside and looked around. There was a big open space, and it looked like the middle of nowhere. "How could that girl ride her bike here?" She walked to the fence and looked down the road. There were other houses that were far appart. Ebanis heard something behind her.

"What up, Sage!?" It was that Tyler girl. She rode her bike to the fence and Ebanis opened it for her. "Thanks, So how have you been. I heard that the police found you on the outskirts of town! What were you doing there?" Tyler walked down the path way with her bike. Ebanis followed her as she tried to think d a good explanation

"Oh, uh, I was, uh, kidnapped! That's what happpened."

"Oh my tomatoe! Really!? are you okay? I mean, were you hurt?" Ebanis looked at the girl. She was tall, like both Sage and Ebanis, and had long, brown hair with a small, light, blue streak that framed the left side of her face. She wore a t-shirt that said "Don't Mess With Texas!" and jeans. "Well?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm fine

"Okay that's good." they got to the porch of the house. Tyler set down her bike on the wall and opened the door. "Hi Ms. Anders!" She said as she walked in the room.

"Oh, hello, Tyler. Didn't expect you to be here." She was mopping the floors while Alex did the dishes. "Sage, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"some water would be fine. And I'm a smige light headed." Ms. Anders put the mop in the mop buket and walked over to the cabnet. She pued out some an asprine and asked Alex to wash a cup. and fill it with water. Ms. Anders then gave them to Ebanis. "You two can catch up in your room." Ebanis walked up the stairs and so did Tyler. When they got there, Ebanis set the cup and pill on the night stand.

"So, Sage. What really happened?" Tyler sat down on the desk.

"What do you mean? I told you." Ebanis drank the water. and forgot about the pill.

"Sage didn't tell me. You did. Who are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm Sage Andrus."

"It's Anders! What happened to Sage. I'm her best friend. I know her best. You are not fooling me." Tyler jummped off the deck. Ebanis was starting to panick when the mirror caught her eye. "Answer me." Tyler said reaching for her pocket. "I got a pocket knife with me. And if you were Sage , you'd know that."

"No, wait! Look." Tyler looked behind her and saw that the mirror was... rippiling?

"Her mirror is made of water?" they looked closer and saw a girl and not just because it was a mirror. A girl with brown hair and a blue shirt came into focus. It was Ebanis! Sort of.

"Tyler?" she asked.

"How do you know my name!?"

"It's me! Sage! And that's Ebanis, in my body. I'm in her's! We switched lives!" Tyler was so speachless until finally, she fainted. "So much for that. Hey Ebanis! what's going on at the ranch?"

"Nothing. Tyler came over on her bike and realized it was me not you. What's up on Berk?"

"Nothing, Except that the exact same thing happened to me. Maze was on to me."

"I'm still on to you!" A knife was thrown fron the entrace of the cove. Sage ducked just in time.

"Maze! Don't kill her! I kinda want to switch back later on!" Maze looked at the water.

"No way. Are you... Ebanis?" She nearly fell into the lake, but cought herself.

"Yes, and that girl you're tring to kill is Sage." Sage came back up and looked at Maze.

"Yeah! Wait, were friends? Offically?"

"Yeah." Sage wanted to high-five herself (Ebanis) but remembered it was water.

"Hey, Ebanis." Sage called out. "Why do you hate cute guys? That Kova dude is SO cute!"

"What!? No. Don't make me say that! He's an Outcast! Seeing myself say that is worst than Toothless's gifts."

"Hold on, did you say Outcast? On the Island? I gotta tell Hiccup!"

"No!" Ebanis and sage said at the same time.

"I think he told me the truth. He ran away." Maze rolled her eyes at Ebanis.

"Whatever."

"Please. Don't tell Hiccup!" Sage begged. "He's cute and I like him!"

"Don't make me say that!" Ebanis said.

"Okay fine." Sage crossed her arms. "He's still cute." Ebanis face palmed herself.

"I won't tell hiccup. As long as he doesn't do ANYYTHING!" Maze stommped off.

"How's your dragon."

"Hiding, again. She must have heard maze comming."

"Go figure." Sage looked up. "What's wrong?" Sage looked around.

"Someone's calling you. Gotta go. Talk to you later." Sage threw a rock at the water, and she was gone


	9. Get Used To It

_**A/N: I've gotten bored! So, I wrote and posted this! Enjoy my craziness of a story! Review so I know what to fix! (I don't mean spelling errors!) **_

* * *

Sage stood up and looked in the direction the voice came from.

"So, _this _is where you run off to. Nice." It was Kova. He looked around and met Sage's stare. He looked her in the eyes. Sage felt her cheeks getting hot so she broke the silence and looked away.

"Yeah, thins is it." Kova walked in her direction.

"The question is, why?" Kova was very close to her. He reached for her hand but she walked off.

"No reason." Kova rolled his eyes and walked past her to the tree.

"Oh sure." He sat down on the rock but was thrown off! "What the!?" Sephrina became visible and pounced on the stranger. Her claws were digging into his armor.

"No! Sephrina, stop!" Her growls sub-sided and she walked to her owner. "Don't freak out! This is, obviously, Sephrina. Sephrina this is Kova, he's a friend."

"Yeah, so don't Eat ME!" Sephrina growled at him and walked off. "Wow, she's like nothing I've ever seen. What kind of dragon is she?" Kova looked at her as she walked to the water's edge.

"Oh, I guess she's a new breed. So that gives me naming rights."

"And the name is..." Sage thought for a bit. What would Ebanis say?

"Sifra. She's a Sifra Dragon." Kova nodded in agreement. and went over to the Sephrina. She was getting a drink of water Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kova walking towards her. She immediately started to snarl and show her teeth at him.

"Wow, easy girl." She glared at him. Sage realized how much Seph _really _didn't trust him. She racked her brain for a memory of Bay's. Then it hit her.

"Get back. Behind me!" Sage ran over to Kova and he obeyed. "Look, just do what I do." Sephrina was looking at Kova. "Hey Seph." She turned her attention to Sage. "That-a-girl. She put her hand on her nose. "Okay. Give me your hand." The words spilled out before she could realize how awkward that sounded.

"Uh, what?" Kova seemed to have some what of a smirk on his face

"Just place your hand where mine is." Sage said through her teeth. He did as was told. Both their hands were side by side. Sage looked at his hand and thought of putting hers over his. She shoved the thought out of her mind and slowly moved her hand away. Sephrina looked from Sage to Kova. A sense of trust had shown in her eyes.

"Wow. A dragon trainer indeed." Kova mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He moved her hand away for the dragon. "What happened to her tail?" Sage looked down to Seph's tail. So did the dragon. Sephrina looked at her owner then to Kova.

"Crash landing." Sage said at last. Kova had a look on his face that was hard to tell what he was thinking. Was it confusion, wonder, mischief, angry? Hard to say.

"So... she can't fly?" Sage shook her head. "How ya gonna fix that?" She shrugged. "Well, you could make a new one."

"Well duh! The question is how?" Kova shrugged. "I better get home. My Dad's probably looking for me." She gave Kova a quick kiss on the cheek. They both stood there frozen for a second. Kova looked like he was about to say something, but Sage quickly turned around and ran towards home.

* * *

"Oh, gods. Wake up!" Ebanis splashed water at Tyler's face. She bolted up and her hair flipped over her face.

"Sage! You wouldn't believe the dream I just had! You and some Viking looking girl switch lives! Crazy, huh?" Ebanis rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't a dream. And don't you dare faint again!" That shook up Tyler enough to NOT faint.

"Okay, okay! So, your really a Viking? Cool. Hey I have an idea. I'll teach you everything there is to know about Sage's life!" Tyler got up and was now on her feet. She was She brushed her hair back and looked at her "friend". "Won't that be great!?" She was starting to jump up and down, but Ebanis placed her hands on her shoulders and held her still.

"Sure. I might need your help. This, um, stuff from this world is very weird." She gestured to the electronics. Tyler laughed and went over to the desk and opened the drawer. She started to searched through it.

"Okay. First off, it's called technology. Second, each techno thing has its own name." She pulled out a pair of head phones and tossed it to her. "These are head phones and this, "She reached into her pocket. "is an iPod." Ebanis was obviously confused. It plays something called music.

"I know what music is!" Ebanis looked offended. Tyler only rolled her eyes and plugged in the iPod to a different device.

"This is an iHome. It's so you don't have to wear the stupid head phone." She turned it on and music from 2013 started to play.

"Ah! What is that!?" Ebanis covered her ears. "It's was so loud!" Tyler turned down the volume. Ebanis uncovered her ears.

"That's Sage's fave song. Can't hold us, by Macklemore! Oh, and sorry about the loudness. I had it at the loudest it can be! That's how Sage likes it. " Ebanis shook her head. "You got a lot of things to get, uh, 'familiar' with." Tyler smiled and turned up the music.

* * *

"Sage!" It was Maze. She seemed calmer than ever. Except for the fact she yelled and sounded a bit mad. "So, your back to the Plaza. What happened?" Sage remembered the random kiss. Should she tell her? Nah, Maze would blow a fuse.

"Nothing. But something tells me I might need some help with being a Viking." Maze smiled at her like she was a friend.

"Sure, the one important thing you need to remember, never mention anything about your other life. Dragons live with us, your an amazing dragon trainer. The whole Village is calling you the Dragon Princess. That's all really, oh, and you're an awesome fighter! So, I'll introduce you to everyone in the Village." They walked around and it took a while to find everyone and that's the adults. Now they looked for all of Ebanis's friends who always seemed to be everywhere.

"How long has it been, Maze." Sage complained.

"About two hours. A little over two and a half." Sage slumped over but bolted right up.

"Oh, no. I told Ebanis's mom, I mean, my mom I'd be home in two hours! And add that to the time I was at the cove! I have to go!" Maze grabbed her arm.

"I know a short cut." They ran in the opposite direction and in a few minute (after running through what seemed like random places.) they made it. "Hope your not in too much trouble." Maze waved good bye and left. Sage looked at the house in front of her and went in at her own risk

* * *

_**A/N: Remember, review in the magic box and tell me if Anything make no sense or whatever. I appreciate criticism! ;) Thnx! **_


End file.
